


The Pilot and The Kingpin

by AxialVagabond



Series: Axial's Dabbles [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Army!Geoff, Army!Jack, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Implied Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxialVagabond/pseuds/AxialVagabond
Summary: Origins of Geoff and Jack before the Fakes blew up





	The Pilot and The Kingpin

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me on my tumblr, I hope you enjoy!

They were normal people.

Just like how pretty much all the criminal empires start, right?

Normal people doing shit they regret to survive. Doing anything to not get caught. Fucking a world that fucked them first. Silently praying to a god that no longer holds true to their day-to-day. Normal people decided together, after years apart, that it was time they changed the world in their own image.

~

They were both in  the Army. Jack was the best female fighter pilot of their time. And Geoff was always behind the camera or  writing articles, making light of things and reporting on the horrors. Both so focused on their worlds, so attune to their duties, and both so loved by their fellow soldiers.

They didn’t really know each other. More that they knew of each other, saw each other. Heard of each other’s accomplishments and awards. They knew of the stories others told, and of the speculations that neither were real. The rumours that were started, and the issues that the jealous few started. They knew of how the superiors thought of them, and how often one was told to be like the other to prove their worth.

But as they left the Army and entered a world that honestly didn’t care for its soldiers after their service, they found themselves stuck in a city seeded with sin and corruption. A city that you'd have to be crazy to want to live in. A city that seemed to be the breeding ground for the beginnings of their empire.

~

They happened to meet at a coffee shop, Geoff down on his luck, Jack just popping in for a coffee before an interview. When they caught each other’s eye, it was like a weight had lifted. Someone familiar in this city of strangers. Someone that wasn’t a friend, but understood the fear that flashed in their eyes, or the shakiness of their hands, or why they snapped to attention at even the slightest raising of someone’s voice.

They got to talking, Jack learning of how shit it’s been for Geoff, even with trying to get a job for the local paper not working. Or how his tattoos have caused issues, even though they aren’t as bad as some of the ones he had seen around the city. And how angry he was with the fact that his qualifications and job history got him nowhere. And Geoff learning how hard it was for Jack to take things slow, and how much she hated not being able to fly anymore. How much she realised the general public has no clue what anything was like in the real world, and how aggravating it was when people began to assume things when they learned of her time as a fighter pilot.

Time went on, minutes ticking by as though they were speeding. Jack missed her interview, but for once she didn’t feel like she was walking through molasses. Geoff couldn’t help but fall for her as she talked a mile a minute, cracking jokes, and actually asking him real questions. Jack relishing in the attention and the follow up questions Geoff had. In seconds their friendship blossomed to one that only seemed to be found from people who grew up together. The feeling was comfortable and warm, nothing like the cold outside either of them had been experiencing.

Eventually they were asked to leave, as the cafe was closing, not that either of them realised how late it had gotten. Geoff walked Jack out, following her to her vehicle, before smiling and pulling her into a hug. Jack hugged back, relishing in the love that poured from Geoff’s body, and silently hoped it wouldn't be the last time they hugged. Geoff was hoping she would come around again, and that he could describe the feeling in his stomach.

~

It didn’t take long for either of them to find each other again. Nor did it take long for either of them to share their grievances against the world and the city that housed them. Jack being the ever optimistic hoped the city would find its way, just as Geoff commented on wanting to take the city by storm. The conversation stopped after that, both just staring at each other, before crazed smiles grew on their lips and twinkles of mischief shone in their eyes.

And that’s where they went. Taking the city, adopting misfits, and making sure the world knew that The Kingpin and The Pilot were there to stay, and no one was going to stop them.

Which brought them to today, as they told their story, after a round of drinks, to a larger group than yesterday. Both of their hands shining bright with silver. Both with smiles and eyes shining as the recalled the past. And the others each couldn’t help but wish that they had what Geoff and Jack did. That one day they would be the King and Queen of their own world, just perfect complements to each other, and proof of the fluidity in the way they functioned and ran the empire.

No one could deny the fact that Geoff and Jack moved like one person, ruled like one person. Both very different, but similar in their love and anger of the fucked-up world.

  
  
  



End file.
